governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
All India Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen
All India Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen Leader Asaduddin Owaisi Founded 1927 by Abul Byan khawja Bahauddin. Alliance = United Progressive Alliance Headquarters Darussalam Board, Hyderabad Political ideology Islamist All India Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen (meaning 'All India Council of United Muslims', name in Urdu: کل ہند مجلس اتحاد المسلمين, Kul Hind Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen) is a Muslim political party in India. The stronghold of AIMIM is the old city of Hyderabad. In the Lok Sabha elections of 2004 the party won the seat of Hyderabad. The seat has been held by the AIMIM since 1984. In the year 2004 Lok Sabha elections AIMIM received 132,807 votes (74,6%) in the Charminar area (i.e. the Muslim old city, one of seven assembly constituencies in the Hyderabad Lok Sabha constituency). 1984-2004 the MP of AIMIM was party president Sultan Salahuddin Owaisi, but ahead of the 2004 elections Owaisi stepped down in favour of his son Barrister Asaduddin Owaisi. In the Andhra Pradesh Legislative Assembly elections of 2004 AIMIM had launched seven candidates, out of whom four got elected. AIMIM has 36 seats (out of 100) in the Municipal Corporation of Hyderabad. All India Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen (meaning 'All India Council of United Muslims', name in Urdu: کل ہند مجلس اتحاد المسلمين, Kul Hind Majlis-e-Ittehadul Muslimeen) is a Muslim political party in India. The stronghold of AIMIM is the old city of Hyderabad. In the Lok Sabha elections of 2004 the party won the seat of Hyderabad. The seat has been held by the AIMIM since 1984. In the year 2004 Lok Sabha elections AIMIM received 132,807 votes (74,6%) in the Charminar area (i.e. the Muslim old city, one of seven assembly constituencies in the Hyderabad Lok Sabha constituency). 1984-2004 the MP of AIMIM was party president Sultan Salahuddin Owaisi, but ahead of the 2004 elections Owaisi stepped down in favour of his son Barrister Asaduddin Owaisi. In the Andhra Pradesh Legislative Assembly elections of 2004 AIMIM had launched seven candidates, out of whom four got elected. AIMIM has 36 seats (out of 100) in the Municipal Corporation of Hyderabad The party has roots back to the days of the princely State of Hyderabad. It was founded by Abul Byankhawja Bahauddin in 1927 as a pro-Nizam party. The Majlis advocated the set up of a Muslim dominion rather than integration with India. In 1938 BAHADUR YAR JUNG was elected president of the Majlis-e-Ittehad-ul-Musalmeen which had a cultural and religious manifesto soon acquired political complexion and became aligned the Muslim League in British India. He soon rose to be the supreme and unquestioned leader of the Ittehad and imparted a new militancy to it. On the December 26, 1943, Nawab Bahadur Yar Jung delivered an important speech in the All India Muslim League Conference. In the first half of his speech he laid stress on the struggle for Pakistan. In the second half he talked about the creation of Pakistan. At the end he said, "Muslims! Decisions made under pressure do not last for long. To-day we are not in need of a tree that blooms like a flower or in need of fruit that tastes sweet to our mouths. Instead, we are in the need of fine manure that dissolves in the soil and strengthens the roots. That will unite with the water and soil to produce beautiful flowers. That will destroy itself but will leave its scent and taste in the flowers. We are at present not in need of beautiful scenery that looks good to the eyes, but what we need are foundation stones that will bury themselves in the soil to make the building standing on them strong The Razakars (volunteers), a Muslim paramilitary organization, was linked to the Majlis. In total up to 150,000 Razakar soldiers were mobilized to fight against the communists and for the independence of the Hyderabad State against Indian integration. After the integration of the Hyderabad state with India, the Majlis was banned in 1948. The Majlis president and Razakar leader Qasim Rizwi was jailed 1948-1957, and then deported toPakistan.1 In 1957 the Majlis was reorganized by Maulana Abdul Wahid Owaisi a great Scholar and Lawyer.It was the toughest time for the muslims of HYDERABD. But with great magnanimity, he took up the responsibility of taking the community forward with the main objective of ensuring their representation in the Assembly and Parliament, and the Indian politics as a whole. The AIMIM proved beyond doubt that a political outfit does not work only to come to power but can also play a major role in the development of the community.The political journey was started on March 2, 1958. The AIMIM of today try to distance themselves from the organization of the Nizam days. The constitution of the Majlis today recognize Hyderabad as a part of India, and the name has been changed ("All India" was added) so that there should be no confusion on the position of the Majlis on the national issue.1The basic aim of the AIMIM is to politically empower the minorities and weaker sections in general, and the Muslims in particular.2 AIMIM had problems with insiders as well.A break-away group that initially caused much problems for AIMIM during the 1990s is the Majlis Bachao Tehreek led by Amanullah Khan M.L.A of chandrangutta constituency.But he was defeated in 1999 assembly elections. Category:Political Party